The prior art is replete with ventilating systems designed for operation in an effective, efficient manner to condition the air within a given building structure. The problem is exacerbated when the air to be conditioned exists within buildings of varying size and wherein industrial machinery is used. Industries, such as foundries, for example, and fabrication or welding plants use machinery which produces contaminated air which may pose a health hazard to the workers within the industrial areas.
Although various methods and systems have been devised for cleaning industrial air, such as filters, dust collectors, electrical precipitators, water wash and the like, there is still a need in the industry for an effective, efficient system to meet contemporary government O.S.H.A. PEL (Permissible Exposure Levels) requirements.
The problem is further compounded by the present cost of heat. Certain present day systems appear to achieve the PEL requirements, however, require abnormally high energy, (heating) costs, particularly for the make-up air, thus rendering those systems cost ineffective. It is to the provision of a method and system of cleaning air within a given industrial area to comply with industry standards and to achieve a marked energy saving that the present invention is directed.